


Deep Talks

by roguesarewe



Series: Company Drabbles (30 Years) [4]
Category: Holby City
Genre: 30 Years AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, power cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguesarewe/pseuds/roguesarewe
Summary: A power cut leads to a deep conversation.





	Deep Talks

There was stillness in the air, the mood accentuated by the warm glow of the candles in the house. "I can't believe we've had a power cut,” Roxanna exclaimed whilst carrying a candle into the bedroom, setting it on the bedside table. "We haven't had one for years." She looked at her husband who was reading an article he had printed out at work by the glow of a torch which he had found in the bedside cabinet. "Henrik. HENRIK. Are you listening to me?" She questioned him, slightly annoyed that he wasn't paying attention to her.   
"I am sorry Roxanna, Bernie sent me this journal article which she had written and wanted my opinion on it. Quite intriguing actually," he responded whilst simultaneously taking the glasses of the bridge of his nose. He watched her intently as he knew what was coming. The dressing gown came off and was hung on the back of the door. She sat at the vanity mirror. The earrings and necklace were the first to come off. Roxanna hated sleeping with her jewellery on. Then, after brushing her hair out she silently slipped into bed. Henrik enjoyed it when she took off her jewellery and brushed her hair, showing that she was settling down for the night. It made him remember that she had chosen him all those years ago and she wasn't going anywhere. 

"Henrik, what are you thinking about?" She asked.   
"How grateful I am to have you." Roxanna blushed at the sentiment. "I was also thinking about what would have happened if I had never met you."  
"Henrik, don't say that," she told him stroking his cheek with one of her fingers.   
"Everything would have been so different. I mean, we would not have this house, our jobs or even Louisa," he told her referring to their daughter who was currently away at boarding school. "Everything counted on that fateful day when we met outside your lecture in Boston. If you had arrived a couple of minutes later, or had talked to someone else, we would not be here. If you had chosen David over me, then we would not be here. If you had listened to John, you would not be here with me."  
"Henrik Love Hanssen, don't you dare say that." She tapped his arm softly, showing her frustration with him. "I will never ever forget the day which I knew that I loved you for sure. I had just graduated and was looking for a job in the UK when you said that you were never going to leave my side. Wherever I went, you promised to be there, no matter what. And then I told you that you would have to leave my side to go to work, which made you laugh until there was coffee coming out of your nose."  
"My Darling," he whispered, trailing kisses down her neck, remembering the first vow he ever made to her. One of many. "I am just over thinking at the moment. It is probably the lack of electricity in the house."  
"I think there's quite a bit of electricity in the air though," she responded coyly as she smiled in his warm embrace.   
"My darling, there will always be electricity, no matter where we go," he told her, kissing her lips softly.


End file.
